


Wrapped in his Shadow

by SangriaKisses



Category: Naruto
Genre: Explicit Language, Explicit Sexual Content, F/M, Porn with Feelings, Restraints, Shadow Binding, Smut, Voyeurism
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-30
Updated: 2020-06-30
Packaged: 2021-03-03 23:20:13
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,627
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24993745
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SangriaKisses/pseuds/SangriaKisses
Summary: When shadows come out to play.
Relationships: Nara Shikamaru/Temari
Comments: 6
Kudos: 61





	Wrapped in his Shadow

**Author's Note:**

> Let's end ShikaTema week with a Bang! Enjoy some smutty, fun for our hot couple. Please take the tags seriously. I don’t think it’s that bad but I want to respect everyone's comfort and boundaries. 
> 
> This is technically part of my ShikaTema week story, "This is my Idea" but it can be read as a stand-alone. If you did read that story it takes place right after the final chapter.

Temari’s heart pounded in her chest. She knew that Shikamaru was watching her, stalking her like prey, waiting for her to drop her guard so that he could strike. But she wasn’t going to go down so easily. 

She had managed to evade him so far but soon enough one of them would get caught. 

“Come on Tem, give up. Then we can do fun things.” His amused voice echoed through the trees. The promise of “fun things” testing her will. 

“You give up then.”

“That’s not how this works.” He was right, she never accepted him just admitting defeat. Even when they were kids and he tried to she forced him to keep going. All that training did wonders for his stamina now. 

She felt the familiar cool touch of his shadows on her legs. ‘Damn it.’ She’d become distracted probably just as he knew that she would. 

“Fine, you got me.” She pouted but her annoyance turned to something else feeling those same shadows crawl up her legs towards her thighs. They had been training together for years and she was very familiar with how the shadows felt on her skin. Now it sent shivers down her spine. 

“What are you up to Nara?” She demanded feeling tingles radiating across her skin where his shadows moved. He appeared with a mischievous look in his eyes 

“Something that I wanted to try years ago.” The admission made her grin and at least for the moment, she surrendered to his hold. 

The shadows against her skin felt good but the sudden heat of her own hands was surprising.

Her hands traveled across her stomach after she undid her Yukata. Her thumbs reaching up to rub her breast. Her eyes shot open a breathless gasp passing through her lips. She was thankful that his jutsu kept her steady. 

Her hands moved across her body helping her to stay warm against the chill of the air. Her heart was racing as she watched his hands mirroring the movements made across her frame. 

“So how long have you been thinking about this?” Her question shook him out of his stupor. He’d been enthralled watching her touch herself. 

“Probably since our 5th Summer together. It was really fucking annoying seeing your flirt with other Shinobi.” She smiled at the jealous tone in his voice. She remembered how upset he’d been with her for seemingly no reason. 

Temari’s hands continued to run across her body but it didn’t compare to the feeling of his hands on her skin. “Since then, and it took you this long to make a move?”

“Come on Tem, you were the Princess, the ambassador and you still saw me as an obnoxious kid following you around. It had to work this way.” Her fingers were now trailing along the inside of her thighs purposely avoiding her overheated pussy. She took a deep breath, just a few more minutes. 

“I don’t know… after that wedding…probably even in Suna…”

“Damn it, don’t say that.” He groaned. 

She felt his jutsu fall and threw herself into his arms. She used the wind to stop their momentum before their lips met. She relished in the heat of his hands gripping her waist. 

“Let’s go home.”

*

**

Shikamaru tore away their clothes as they fell into bed. He’d mentioned the idea a few nights ago and she seemed ready to indulge a particular fantasy of his. 

“You sure Tem?” She nodded placing a reassuring kiss on his lips. 

“Absolutely.” 

“Safeword?”

“Troublesome.” She grinned before his mouth captured hers. The shadows that wrapped around her wrists and ankles were cool in comparison to his hot hands and lips against her skin. 

Shikamaru sat on his knees to look at her spread open for him like this. His shadow jutsu kept her tied to the bed. She was gorgeous and there was obvious lust and want in her eyes. His lips began tracing her skin from the top of her head, down her neck and along her shoulder. 

“Shika…” She cried out feeling his mouth leave a satisfying bruise on her neck. 

“I want everyone to know you’re mine.” He smirked against her skin. His kisses continued up towards her arms layering them along her wrist where his shadows held her. 

Temari arched up needing more but was limited because of the shadow restraints around her.

His hands gripped tightly around her waist. “Relax Princess, let me enjoy you.” 

He leaned towards her ear, his breath sending tingles down her spine. “I know that you like this. You’re so damn difficult sometimes but being held down, open and vulnerable to me, it’s making you hot.” A finger traveled along her slit capturing her juices, proof of her arousal. 

She bit her lip refusing to admit what they both knew. He grinned, she was stubborn to the very end. 

“Come on Princess, you can admit it…”

“Do you know how many times I imagined you just like this. Dreaming about what it would be like to touch you.” 

His tongue traced the seam of her lips before capturing her in a kiss. “Your sweet lips.”

He trailed along her face before softly rubbing her cheeks. “These eyes.” 

His hands moved over her stomach warming her. “Gorgeous, tanned, skin.” 

She writhed and pulled against her restraints while he just chuckled and continued to adore her incredible body. 

“So fucking perfect Tem.” 

She arched up as he kissed along the valley between her breasts. His lips moved along her ribs and sides but purposely avoided her tits that were hungry for his tongue. 

“Shikamaru….” 

“Admit it, Princess.” He teased her every time he came close to her hard nipples he’d change directions. 

“Fine, yes. Fuck, I love this. I love being helpless and have you worship me. I love being your plaything. Now please suck my tits.” 

“Good girl.” 

His mouth in earnest moved over her to suck and bite her nipple while she panted. His hand going to rub the other one between his fingers. 

“Yes, Shika!”

Her tits were firm and heavy in his hand and mouth. The skin on her chest was flushed a pretty pink. His tongue curled around her sensitive nipples drawing out breathless moans. He continued to alternate between the two wanting to imprint the feeling into her skin. 

“Do you know how hard that was, between these fucking tits and your damn legs I had to stop from throwing myself at the pretty princess. Seems that you wanted me the whole time too.” 

“Fuck, yes I did!” She cried out as his tongue continued to lash over her heated skin moving south. Her body writhed as she fought against his shadow restraints. Struggling between wanting to just enjoy this and wanting to pull him in even closer to demand what she wanted from him. 

His thumb began working her clit causing her to gasp. “Shikamaru!” 

“I know baby, you wish that it was my cock.” He teased her clit a few more times before his mouth landed on her lips. 

He began licking her pussy the taste his newest addiction. He stared slowly knowing that she liked the build-up. He could tell that she was struggling against his shadows, wanting to pull him in closer. 

He had to time this just right. His shadows would fall soon. “Shikamaru….” she continued to groan her hips moving insistently. 

His tongue continued to stab at her entrance and felt her shiver beneath him. “Cum Princess.” 

Her orgasm ran through her just as his shadows fell. Realizing she was freed she wrapped herself tightly against him holding him as her body shook. 

She recovered quickly and he found himself on his back while she landed on top of him. Her pussy moving against his hard cock. 

Temari looked like a goddess up there taking her own pleasure from him. She lifted herself up before impaling herself on his thick cock. It was all he could do not cum with just one stroke. 

“Tem…” he gasped in shock at how tightly she gripped him. His shaky hands wrapped around her waist as she bounced up and down on his dick. He leaned up capturing her tit in his mouth wanting her to feel just as good as he did. She cried out rocking her hips more. 

“Fuck Tem, I can’t wait anymore, you’re so fucking tight.” 

“Don’t hold back!” She threw her head back as the first shots of cum flooded her pussy. Her own mixing and running between them while her body shook and shuddered in his arms. 

He held her close while they both caught their breaths. His lips kissing her sweat matted forehead. 

Shikamaru placed a feather-light kiss against her lips before whispering. “You’re incredible Temari and I can’t believe that you love me.” 

“Don’t make me cry after sex.” She frowned, blinking back tears. 

He held her tight while his eyes flicked over to the picture of them during that very Sumner together. He’d loved her for so long now, his Princess. He couldn’t have imagined then how his life would turn out. 

“You okay?” She asked worried after he’d gone silent. 

“Yes, just thinking about how far we’ve come. I love you so much.” 

Her watery eyes met his soft brown ones, the promise of love and hope in their future overwhelming her. Temari placed soft kisses against his lips. “I love you too Shikamaru and I’m so happy that it was you that day. I know that it wasn’t always easy but I’m so thankful that you were right there next to me.” 

They fell back into one another and he knew that he would gladly walk by her side like a shadow for the rest of their lives. 

**Author's Note:**

> I've wanted to write a story like this for a while. I researched how Shika's justsu worked and I still didn't quite get it so I applied it in two different ways. I hope that you saw what I was trying to do. Also, I'll die on this hill but I love a dominant Shika, ugh! 
> 
> Thanks for reading! I hope that you enjoyed it! Be safe out there, wear your masks, and know that I love you!


End file.
